


Life Choices

by Hiraelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, No Sex, i blame tumblr for making me think of halloween in september, it's just a slice of my otp's domestic life, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraelle/pseuds/Hiraelle
Summary: "Ginny, you're home!" Luna bounced at her. "Did you have fun at practice?""No, that, who cares, Luna what is that?" she pointed at the thing in the middle of what was once a perfectly normal living room (or a mostly normal living room, she conceded... or just a comfortable living room). She wasn't sure she even needed to point, but you always had better be specific when asking Luna something.There's a Russian translation made by Akitai! https://ficbook.net/readfic/6097685





	Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time ever writing in English, and it's the first thing I manage to finish after several years of not managing to write at all. I'm glad. I needed to add more F/F to this fandom so that was motivating.

Ginny Apparated home with a sigh. She was late for lunch – again. Yes they had a difficult match coming up, but she thought that their captain didn't quite grasp that they needed to be _alive_ for it. She couldn't take much more of those practices that went from 7 am to 11 and no we will just work on this formation again and now it's 11:30 and Ginny you always favor your left side too much shoot again and now it's 12 and yes it's time to pack up but just to be sure let's go over the whole strategy even if it will go down the drain in the upcoming match like always and – well.

She was proud to be the lead Chaser for the best team in the League on most days. After these gruelling training sessions however, she always took some time to reconsider her life choices. Or more accurately, her career choice.

The shed door creaked as she touched it, and some small creature (hopefully one of Luna's) scampered away. A bee was buzzing near the small window which let just enough light through to appreciate the mess inside, and the smell of dust permeated the air. She sneezed. Trying not to breathe too much, Ginny put away her broom and dropped her gear next to a family of spiders. She made a mental note to clean the place and folded it under "things that will eventually maybe get done in six months, if I don't forget about it". She did open the window, freeing the lost bee, and let the door ajar: maybe that would alleviate the dust problem a little ("Not as much as a good mop and elbow grease" remarked a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Molly Weasley).

Her other life choices were fine. More than fine. The sun was gently shining on her as she treaded the path to the cottage she shared with Luna. They had bought it just six months ago, moving out of Luna's appartment in Diagon Alley – she had crashed there "for a while" after her break up with Harry, and a while turned to three years in the blink of an eye. Luna had fallen in love with the old wood-and-stone house, and Ginny would have bought three more houses just like that if it could keep her lover happy. It had the look of a house that generations of people had lived in, not unlike the Burrow in that regard but smaller and more steady. Ginny had spent long hours on the tiled roof, casting Reparo's at the cracked tiles and enjoying the sight of Luna in the garden and the breeze on her skin. It was a great house. It was home.

She stepped between the overgrown weeds – she had never been a green thumb so she left the care of the garden to Luna, who was more interested in the creatures that came to live in a wild garden than in trimmed roses bushes, pushed the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ginny, you're home!" Luna bounced at her. "Did you have fun at practice?"

"No, that, who cares, Luna what is that?" she pointed at the thing in the middle of what was once a perfectly normal living room (or a mostly normal living room, she conceded... or just a comfortable living room). She wasn't sure she even needed to point, but you always had better be specific when asking Luna something.

"It's a pumpkin." she answered naturally. "Can't you see that?"

She could see that. She could not see anything else, actually. It was the biggest pumpkin she had ever seen (and she had seen Hagrid's). Luna had shoved a part of the furniture aside, and shrunk the rest of it. There was a tiny plush armchair sitting precariously on top of Ginny's Quidditch magazines (that she had been meaning to put away, really).

Ginny had to be reasonable there. "Luna. We're in September."

"I know, I am a little late to start the preparations. I'm a little out of practice, at Hogwarts you can't really do your own stuff, and we had an appartment before... But we have a house now! We have to decorate it."

"You can't... do that... outside? How did you even get it in there? It almost touches the ceiling!"

Luna paused. "Well it wouldn't have been practical. What if it rains while I want to carve it? And I shrunk it, obviously. You know I am quite good at Charms."

Ginny picked up the little armchair and whined, "I wanted to sit and relax on that... " She could fit it into the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry. You're not happy. I can see it." Luna extended a hand towards the armchair. "I'm going to unshrunk that, okay? I know it's your favorite."

Ginny closed her fingers on it. "No. That's fine. I'm going to eat a little and go take a nap in the bed." She couldn't bear to see Luna upset. "I do like when you're enthusiastic. I'm just... tired after practice, you know?"

She followed Luna to the kitchen (thankfully pumpkin-free) and collapsed into a chair. "I have the rest of the day off, thankfully. And it's sunny. Think we can levitate the pumpkin in the garden for the day, maybe? It's not going to rain. I promise. I took a good look at the sky earlier, when I wasn't busy dodging bludgers or trying to score... And then we can carve it together?"

Luna beamed at her, healing her various aches, lifting her mood and making her heart soar.

"There's the match against Puddlemere United next week. And then I promise you that we can go full blast on Halloween preparations."

She put the tiny armchair on the table. It looked cute.

"I guess you must have a lot of ideas?"

She ate while listening to Luna's whirlwind of ideas. They needed little jack-o-lanterns too, not just the huge one, wouldn't Ginny agree? And what did she think about making their own Halloween sweets? Of course they could buy from George and Ron's, although that seemed decidedly less fun (and even more hazardous than cooking their own stuff, probably). They already had cobwebs because Ginny would probably not clean the shed until November at least right? (Ginny didn't even have time to lie about it). And then maybe the garden gnomes could be persuaded to wear little costumes (Ginny had doubts given their characters, but Luna could deploy great powers of persuasion), and speaking of costumes what did Ginny want to wear? (She said that she could do like some Muggles and dress up as a witch so she was all set, and got a blank look in response). And what seemed like a million of other things.

They had a busy one and a half month ahead of them. It would be fun, doing all that together, she decided... maybe not bringing up the costumes to the garden gnomes. She would let that to Luna. And hopefully there wouldn't be any more giant pumpkins in the living room.

And Luna had found the time to make her chocolate biscuits for dessert. Her life choices were the best.

 


End file.
